


【九辫】查无此人

by qingdeng1011



Category: Chinese comedian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingdeng1011/pseuds/qingdeng1011
Kudos: 22





	【九辫】查无此人

一夜情预警。  
互相算计预警。

0711的房门在傍晚六点被准时敲响，保洁换了床单离开后房客点的红酒刚好送达。余晖从落地窗散射进来，映衬的房客一边脸布满金光，看上去浪漫又滑稽。服务生抿着嘴忍着唇角的笑意放下红酒要推车退出去，被房客叫拦。

“甭憋着了，开瓶器拿着没，不能叫我上牙磕吧。”

出口是老京腔，示意服务生倒好红酒端到窗边去。

“先生昨天不是和夫人一起度假的吗”

房客回头看了眼这个服务生，他昨日似乎并未见过。但是束身的紧窄制服下是肉眼可见盈盈一握的腰身。从推车底层拿东西的时候朝他撅起浑圆的臀瓣撑着制服下一秒就要破开似的。目光锁在服务生的身上，因而红酒的味道到了嘴里都像催情药似的。

“人跑了，在你们这儿跑的，你们是不是要补偿我”

他也头一次佩服自己可以如此无赖。并没有想对服务生用强，毕竟，循循善诱他有那个本事。

可服务生充耳不闻似得，只是接了他的高脚杯不声不响的给他续上杯新的。然后，等着被他撞翻。

“这回可不止欠一个老婆，还欠一身衣服”  
明明是他的恶作剧，看着服务生被他逗的脸红局促，拉着坐到他怀里也不正视他，低着眼睛也不知道看哪。

“杨淏翔”  
“嗯”  
房客报上自己的名字，便急不可耐的去捉人唇瓣堵在口里，得来美人细若蚊蝇的回答，上手解开了背带的肩扣从未系好的制服领子扯下来崩落几颗扣子来昭示他的欲望。带着扳指的拇指沿着下颌经小巧喉结直至锁骨贪恋摩挲一阵方换了牙口。

他实在贪恋那两瓣挺翘的  
“张磊”  
杨淏翔眼尖的看见人胸徽上的名字，可美人闻言一愣削葱根似得指尖迅速捂到名字上面，刚才还好端端的眼眶就蓄积起眼泪来。

“你，你不能投诉我”  
“那磊磊听话”  
张磊迟疑的点点头，下一句话还没出口，就被人在胸前照着肉粒咬了一口，虽然疼痛更甚但是被人老套的拿指腹摩挲的爽利非常。

杨淏翔实在贪恋那两瓣挺翘的臀肉，隔着粗糙的制服裤子握着屁股在手里揉捏出各种形状。惹得美人瘫软在怀里偏生又不敢出大声。可怜的自己捂着嘴巴也抑制不住。  
“先生，先生，嗯啊哈”

太浪了。他想。

没几下把人来时的衣服扒了个精光，扶着人腰趴在他腿上本为方便扩张，窄腰下面是突兀的曲线，这混蛋来了趣儿，对着刚才已经被揉出一些浅淡指印的屁股“啪啪”几掌，激起来美人强烈反抗。像条鱼似得从他腿上弹起来又被重新按回去。是鱼也是美人鱼。

“嗯，呜呜，别打，错了呜呜”

红白交错的指印在浑圆的雪肉上落下，漂亮的小家伙趴在他肩头眼泪沾湿了他半边衣领。若说可怜，可是身前的玉柱分明抵着杨淏翔的小腹。

“这么爽啊”  
“不是，没呜”  
杨淏翔乐不可支的伸手套弄粉嫩玉茎，张磊的表情就变得迷离起来。主动的去解客人的衣服，整整齐齐的牙口落在杨淏翔身上，趁着人意乱情迷，杨淏翔去拿刚才碰倒的半杯酒顺着人锁骨往下徐徐倾斜杯口。

冰凉的酒水激的张磊一个瑟缩，下一秒就被客人吮着蓄积在锁骨的一点酒水将整个上半身舔舐个通透。

张磊听话，让趴着就趴着。细腰下塌方便杨淏翔作恶。酒瓶的酒被分散在几个杯子里，只余了一些残留液体。

他看不见身后的人在干什么十分不安，总想扭头看看。被杨淏翔拿手罩着眼睛，只能觉着油滑的液体在屁股上纵横交错的流开，下一秒不是刚才打屁股的手，也不是那根阳具....

酒瓶口！

杨淏翔把瓶口抵着穴周入口逐渐旋转进一个头部来。身体的自然条件反射让张磊缩的极紧，指尖攥白了抓住淋湿的床单。残余的液体顺着杯壁一直流到肠壁。他腾出手来覆盖在杨淏翔遮住他眼睛的手背上。  
“哥哥，哥哥，疼”

杨淏翔不知道张磊背对他的那半分钟想了什么，反正最后还是拿软和的态度来央求他。张磊在赌他吃这一套。等待残余的液体全数灌进人身子里瓶口被拔出带出一声类似开酒的声音。逗的美人通红脸蛋简直无地自容 。

落地窗被张磊趴出了温度。夕阳已经完全落下，远处的一些大厦亮起来标志的灯牌。他出神的往外看，实际上玻璃完全映出来的是杨淏翔。

比酒瓶还要粗一圈的阴茎顶在穴口，酒水还在顺着穴口往出流就被完全堵了回去。

“嗯啊哈，哥哥，呜”  
杨淏翔把人翻转过来搂在怀里，只是为了听朱唇半启一声两声的叫哥哥。张磊被拖着腰上下颠伏，两个人情到深处被门外急促的敲门声打断。

“谁？”  
“先生，刚才您的床单里发现一枚钻戒，请问您还”

张磊勉强清醒过来，闻言心中稍有酸意的收紧屁股夹了一下他。  
“先生，你老婆的戒指噢”

差点被人夹出来的杨淏翔带着笑意婉拒了门外的保洁。  
“不需要，扔了吧”

“吃醋了，一会做完下去买个新的给你”  
“呜呜，我才，哼，不要，啊，别顶，哥哥，错了呜呜”  
每次都被顶的深重，每次都旋在穴心蹭过去又不完全给他痛快，发丛被情欲染湿，脸颊潮红的伏在人肩头断断续续的告饶。

穴口被蹭出细白的沫润湿着整根阳具，乳尖也似不知廉耻的在男人脸上滚来滚去最后被人叼到嘴里惩罚。漂亮的跟狐狸一般的眼尾嫣红蕴着一滴泪要落不落，被人拿舌尖温柔的舔走。

“不能，不能投诉我”  
没想到人最后关头还想着这些，杨淏翔又气又笑的照着屁股再拍了两下，张磊扒在他身上扭着腰躲。

“呜，好满，啊哈”  
杨淏翔老老实实的被人搓揉下体，身后的攻击愈发变本加厉起来，被前后快感围攻起来的张磊完全是不知今夕何夕，精液灌注体内的时候亦是想到什么便脱口而出。

杨淏翔最后还是抱着人洗了个澡。估摸着张磊睡醒的时间办理了退房。

“你们这的服务人员名单给我看看”  
“先生，先生是有什么要求吗，可以向我提”

“找个人，张磊，应该是管客房服务，我前几天来这住的时候，欠了他一瓶酒”  
“先生，我们这， 好像，没有这个人。”

杨淏翔不可置信的拿过ipad查览了几遍，也没看见那个熟悉的面孔。

藏在前头右上角的监控后面。张磊翘着二郎腿似笑非笑，显然已不是当日的服务生装扮。

小样，就知道你要回来。

但是想睡老子第二回，可没那么简单。


End file.
